


Sweet Dreams

by Wildcard_Rumi



Series: Takuto Is Ren's Dad AU [12]
Category: Persona 5 Royal
Genre: F/M, Takuto is Ren's dad au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: When Takuto has to cover a night shift for a colleague, Rumi watches over Ren for him.
Relationships: Maruki Takuto/Rumi
Series: Takuto Is Ren's Dad AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705927
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Sweet Dreams

A dejected sigh left Takuto's mouth as he glanced up at the clock.

"I suppose I should head out now…" He muttered as he grabbed his laptop and shoved it into his bag. The chestnut haired man was not happy. Yesterday, he had received a call, requesting for him to cover for a colleague of his who had to take care of an urgent matter. Usually, Takuto wouldn't mind, however this time he had to cover a night shift. He didn't enjoy night shifts… at all. He much preferred day shifts so he could finish in time to pick Ren up from school and then spend the evening with him.

"I know it sucks, sweetheart, but it's only one night. Just one night, you have a lie in tomorrow and then it's back to the usual routine." Rumi giggled softly as she finished folding up the laundry.

"I know, I know, but still… I haven't worked the night shift for a while, so it's gonna be rough…" Takuto muttered as he threw on his coat and placed his car keys into the pocket.

"I know… That's why I made you this!" Rumi declared as she proudly pulled out a lunchbox and handed it to Takuto with a grin. Takuto stared at the box in surprise.

"O-Oh, no, really, there was no need, you didn't have to-" Takuto stuttered, flattered by the gesture but also a little guilty that she had put in that effort for him.

"Yes, I did. I know what you're like, Takuto. I know that you'd convince yourself that you don't need to eat anything and then make yourself sick. This way I know that you're keeping your energy up." Rumi cut him off with a knowing smirk. Takuto flushed a light pink at the embarrassingly accurate description.

"Thank you, Rumi… By the way, are you sure you're gonna be okay? This is the first time you and Ren will be alone together overnight, after all…" The father cautiously asked as he slipped the lunchbox into his bag.

"It's not like it's the first time you've left Ren with someone else while you worked overnight."

"Well yeah, but… That was always with my parents; they've been around since he was born. You know how shy he can be… Yeah, he's comfortable around you now, but there's still some things he's not comfortable with…" Takuto murmured. He couldn't help but worry a little bit. He knew that Ren had a tendency to get a little nervous when he had to spend the night away from his father. He remembered the way Ren clung to him and refused to let go after his kindergarten sleepover. The two adults glanced over at Ren who was sat on the sofa, innocently swinging his legs as he watched his favourite show. Rumi chuckled softly at the sight.

"I'm sure we'll be fine. I know all the little rules and the things he needs help with and stuff like that. We'll be fine." The redhead reassured her boyfriend with a comforting pat on his shoulder. Takuto let out a stressed sigh. He knew it was fine. He knew that. But still, there was that small part of him that still worried a little bit.

"Okay… If there is a problem, please call me and let me know…" He requested as he checked the time on his phone. Rumi couldn't but laugh at his constant worrying.

"Alright. I promise. Now, go on, get going. You don't wanna be late."

"Right, yeah, okay. I'll see you in the morning. Bye, sweetheart." Takuto smiled softly as he gave Rumi a sweet peck on the lips.

"Have a good night, honey." She replied. Takuto wandered over to the sofa.

"Ren-Ren, I'm going to work now. I'll see you in the morning. Behave yourself for Rumi, okay?" He called out, giving Ren a small peck on his forehead.

"Okay. Have fun at work, daddy!" Ren cheerfully replied, giving his father a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. The father chuckled quietly, ruffling Ren's hair before walking over to the front door.

"I finish at four in the morning, so I'll probably get back sometime between 4:30 and five." Takuto informed Rumi as he slipped his shoes on.

"Alright. Do you want me to leave the living room light on for you?" Asked Rumi.

"... Just the lamp will be fine. I just need enough light to see what I'm doing." Takuto replied, opening the door.

"Okay."

"Well, I'm off then… Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, daddy!"

Takuto flashed his family one last sweet smile as he waved at them before shutting the door behind him. Rumi giggled quietly to herself as she glanced up at the clock.

"Well, I think it's about time to start dinner. Are you hungry, Ren?" She asked, ruffling Ren's hair before wandering into the kitchen.

"Yep, yep!" He replied, not looking away from the TV at all.

"Any idea what you wanna eat?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Nope."

"No ideas at all?"

"Nope."

"Alright then, let's have a look at what there is…" Rumi murmured, opening up the freezer and scanning her eyes across the contents. She could do something like a microwave meal… but she didn't want to. She'd much prefer to make a meal herself. A thoughtful huff escaped her lips as she closed the freezer and glanced up at the vegetables on the counter. Hm. Perhaps… She opened the cupboard and found another ingredient she'd require.

"Ren?"

"Yeah?"

"How does curry sound for dinner?"

"Ooh! I want curry!"

Rumi laughed brightly at Ren's sudden enthusiasm. She grabbed all of the ingredients she needed before turning on the oven.

"Alright then. Give me a little while and then we'll have some curry."

"I can wait!"

"Ren-Ren, can you set the table for me please? I'm plating up now." Rumi requested as she scooped large helpings of curry onto the two plates.

"Okay!" Ren cheered, jogging into the kitchen to grab two sets of cutlery and two place mats. He carefully walked back into the living room, remembering his lesson to never run while holding cutlery, and placed every neatly onto the table. Rumi giggled lovingly as she carried the plates over to the table.

"Thank you, Ren! You're so helpful!" She smiled, placing the plates down and gently ruffling Ren's fluffy hair. Ren giggled bashfully as he sat down. He patiently waited for Rumi to grab drinks for each of them and sit down with him.

"Thanks for the meal!" They said in unison before digging in.

"Mmm~! So tasty!" Ren exclaimed as he happily munched his food. Rumi burst out laughing as she gazed at the small boy, rice and sauce already covering his cheeks. She grabbed a tissue from the nearby box and wiped his face.

"How on earth are you able to make such a big mess, so quickly?" She asked with an amused chuckle. Ren just bashfully giggled before shovelling another large forkful into his mouth.

"This is really, really good… It's sad that daddy isn't eating it with us…" Ren mumbled, looking down at his plate with a disappointed pout.

"Don't worry, we can always eat this again! This recipe is one of my favourites." Rumi assured the upset boy.

"Hm." Ren quietly hummed in agreement. It had only been about two hours, but he already missed his father. He absent-mindedly swung his legs as he ate. Rumi smiled softly, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Remember, your daddy told me that you can watch one DVD before you have to go to bed. So, have a good think about what you wanna watch." She reminded the small boy, hoping to distract him. Ren looked up and blinked thoughtfully. A curious pout appeared on his face as he began considering his options.

"Hmmmm… Hmmmmmm… Hmmmmmmmmmm…" He hummed thoughtfully to himself, visualising all of his dvds. Rumi couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression, as if this was the most important decision of his life. His eyes shot open as he made up his mind.

"Mitsuki And The Luna Kingdom!" He gasped. Rumi giggled. That sweet, soft movie about a boy finding a new family after discovering he had special powers. A good choice, in her eyes. The slow pacing and soft music should help Ren wind down before going to bed.

"Alright then. Let's eat our dinner and then we can watch it together. Sound good?" She chuckled sweetly. Ren grinned back.

"Sounds good!"

"Okay, have you got your pyjamas on?"

"Yep!"

"Have you put your dirty clothes in the laundry basket?"

"Yep!"

"Have you had your last pee?"

"Yep!"

"Did you wash your hands afterwards?"

"Yep!"

"Have you brushed your teeth?"

"U-Uh…"

Rumi giggled as she went through the bedtime routine checklist. Ren looked away awkwardly after being caught out. The scarlet haired woman smiled at him.

"Go brush your teeth, then." She softly encouraged the small boy, giving him a slight nudge back to the bathroom. Ren grumbled quietly as he trudged into the room. Rumi couldn't help but wonder why children never seemed to like brushing their teeth.

"I'll be checking to see if they're clean…" She called out to him through the door.

"Kaaaaaaay…." Ren grumbled again, turning on the tap and grabbing his toothbrush.

"Make sure you're minty fresh!" Rumi chuckled as she watched Ren squeeze some toothpaste onto his brush.

"Fiiiiiiiine…." Mumbled Ren, shoving his toothbrush into his mouth and gently scrubbing his teeth.

"I can see you, you know… Brush the teeth at the back as well." Rumi called out to him with a knowing smirk. Ren awkwardly looked over his shoulder, toothpaste dribbling down his chin. The woman raised an eyebrow as the two made eye contact. Ren averted his gaze and began scrubbing his teeth more thoroughly. After a few minutes, Ren spat out the final mouthfuls of toothpaste and rinsed his mouth.

"Blegch!" He grunted in disgust as he put his toothbrush back.

"Lemme see your teeth." Rumi requested, bending down to Ren's eye level. Ren complied, showing off his teeth with a big forced grin.

"Ooh! Lovely and clean! So bright!" The scarlet haired woman cheered excitedly. Ren giggled bashfully.

"Okay, so now that everything's sorted… That means…"

"Time for bed." Ren finished her sentence as he followed her out of the bathroom. Rumi gently pushed his bedroom door open and let the small boy walk through. He carefully clambered up his bed and pulled back the duvet, slotting himself in before pulling the duvet back over himself.

"Do you want any plushies to cuddle with?" Asked Rumi as she straightened out the sheets. Ren gently pointed to the black cat plushie sat on top of his toy box.

"I want Konekomaru." He requested quietly. Rumi smiled softly at him as she walked across the room to fetch the plush toy. After retrieving the toy, she carefully slotted it under the covers next to Ren who happily wrapped his arms around it, giving the plushie a comforting squeeze.

"Okay, do you need anything else?" The scarlet haired lady asked, making sure that Ren was as comfortable as possible. Ren shook his head as he let out a yawn.

"Alright then. Do you want me to keep the light on?" She asked. Ren shook his head again.

"No, but can you leave the door open please?" The raven haired boy requested, gesturing to the light from the hallway shining in through the doorway. Rumi smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, sweetheart. Night, night. Sleep well." She cooed softly with a whisper as she gave him a small peck on his forehead.

"N'Night… Mama." Ren murmured, snuggling down under his duvet to hide his pink cheeks. Rumi giggled lovingly at the adorable sight. Ren calling her 'Mama' was still a relatively new thing, so he still got a little embarrassed whenever he did. She turned to check on him one last time before turning the light off and exiting the room. She tiptoed into the living room and sat down on the sofa, grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. Not a lot was on. A bored huff left her mouth as she stared at the endless flood of mediocre shows. Eventually she stumbled across a channel showing one of her favourite movies. As she stood up to make herself a warm drink and some snacks to eat while watching it, her phone buzzed. She picked it up from the coffee table, knowing exactly who it was and what they were going to say.

[ **Takuto** : Did Ren get to sleep alright?]

Rumi smirked and rolled her eyes. Called it.

**[Rumi:** Yep. He's asleep already.]

 **[Takuto:** Did he behave himself?]

 **[Rumi:** Yep, he was a little angel, like always.]

 **[Takuto:** 'Always'? Trust me, he has his moments…]

 **[Rumi:** Don't all kids, tho?]

 **[Takuto:** True, true…]

 **[Rumi:** How's work going?]

 **[Takuto:** Oof…]

 **[Takuto:** This is the first chance I've had for a break since starting…]

 **[Takuto:** Thanks so much for making me that lunch, you were right, I need food to keep my energy up.]

 **[Rumi:** Anytime, sweetheart.]

 **[Rumi:** Remember to rest if you need to. Working all night is draining if you don't do it often.]

 **[Takuto:** Will do.]

 **[Rumi:** And don't drink any coffee or energy drinks, otherwise you won't be able to sleep when you get home.]

 **[Takuto:** I'll keep that in mind, thanks.]

 **[Takuto:** Sorry, gotta go, being called back]

 **[Rumi:** Good luck, babe]

 **[Takuto:** I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart. Sleep well.]

Rumi chuckled quietly to herself as she placed her phone back down and wandered into the kitchen. She could see Takuto just rushing around and helping to solve everyone else's problems instead of focusing on his own. Just typical Takuto behaviour. All she could really do was hope that he wasn't pushing himself. Filling the kettle with water and clicking it on, Rumi decided to change into her pyjamas. Might as well lounge, right? For some reason, she felt like having a lazy night. Just watch a movie and eat some snacks before going to bed. Yeah, sounded like a perfect night to her.

"Mmpgh?" Rumi groggily mumbled as a strange shuffling sound pulled her from her slumber. She clumsily felt around for her phone in the dark. Bright light flooded into her eyes as the screen illuminated, causing her to squint.

_02:13AM_

It definitely wasn't Takuto coming home at this time… Just what the hell was that noise? Rumi couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she slid out of bed and cautiously tiptoed over to the door. Ignoring the anxious pounding in her chest, Rumi placed her hand on the door handle and carefully pulled the door open. The sight that greeted her was Ren flinching away from the door.

"Ren? Why are you awake at this time?" Rumi asked, blinking sluggishly as she tried to wake herself up. As her vision cleared, she noticed that Ren's eyes were a little wet. "What's wrong?"

"... I had a nightmare…" He mumbled in embarrassment.

"What are you doing out here?" Rumi continued her questions. Ren bashfully clutched onto his shirt as he stared down at the floor with an awkward pout. This was when it hit Rumi. He was debating whether or not to go into Takuto's bedroom. Whenever he had a nightmare, he would snuggle with his dad… But his dad wasn't here. And he'd never snuggled with Rumi before.

The scarlet haired lady smiled softly at the small boy as she extended her hand towards him.

"Do you wanna cuddle so you can fall back asleep?" She offered, hoping to make him feel more at ease. Ren looked up at her in surprise.

"A-Ah! U-Um, uhh…" He stuttered as his half asleep brain tried to figure out what he wanted to do. Rumi gently took his hand into hers.

"It's alright, Ren-Ren… C'mon, come snuggle up in the big bed with me." She whispered as she lead Ren into Takuto's room, shutting the door behind them. Rumi couldn't help but giggle as she remembered that being one of her favourite things as a kid: sleeping on her parents' bed and being able to sleep in a starfish position because it was so big. Ren shyly trailed after her, letting her lift him onto the bed and tuck the two of them in.

"There, isn't that nice and cozy?" She whispered as Ren nuzzled his head into the pillow.

"Mmhm…" He replied with a shy mumble. Rumi smiled sweetly at him, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It must have been a really scary dream, huh?" She mused as she soothingly stroked his hair.

"Something bad happened to Daddy…" Ren answered, grabbing ahold of the pillow as he remembered the nightmare.

"Don't worry, Ren… Your Daddy's fine. He's at work, helping all of his work friends and trying his best not to fall asleep. He'll be back into a couple of hours." Rumi reassured him.

"... You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Can I stay up and welcome him home?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea…"

"Why not?"

"You have school tomorrow, sweetheart. I don't think your teacher will be very happy if you fell asleep during your lessons…"

"Oh, yeah, okay…"

"But, I've got a notepad here. If you want, you could write a welcome back message for daddy and leave it on his bedside table?" Rumi suggested, carefully sitting up and clicking her lamp on. Ren sat up as well while Rumi grabbed the notepad and felt around for a pen.

"Thank you!" Ren quietly cheered as Rumi handed the pen and pad to him. The scarlet haired woman watched as Ren slowly and methodically wrote his message, sticking his tongue out in concentration. "Done."

"That's very sweet of you, Ren. Now, let's just leave it there so Daddy can read it when he gets home." Rumi chuckled softly as she ripped the page out of the pad and placed it on Takuto's bedside table. She then turned over and returned the notepad and pen to their previous positions. "And now, we can lay down and go back to sleep so we have plenty of energy for tomorrow, okay?"

Clicking off the lamp, Rumi lied back down, quickly making herself comfortable. Ren, however, was still sat up straight.

"U-Um… Is this really okay…?" He nervously asked.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I'm not annoying you?"

Rumi smiled as she gently grabbed onto Ren's arm and pulled him down into a lying position next to her.

"Ren."

"Y-Yes?"

"I know it's still a little awkward and we're still kinda getting to know each other; but I will always help you with anything. You don't have to force yourself to see me as your mother, but just remember that I will always see you as a son. Okay? Never be embarrassed to ask me for anything." Rumi explained to him, smiling lovingly at the small boy. Ren looked up at her with a shy blush on his cheeks.

"O-Okay…" He bashfully agreed.

"Good boy… Now, c'mon, let's get some sleep." Rumi ordered him with a whisper, wrapping her arm around him and soothingly patting his back.

"Um… M-Mama?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"... I love you." Ren shyly muttered, hiding his face in Rumi's shoulder as he spoke. Rumi's eyes widened in surprise at those words. She just smiled in delight as she gently pulled the child closer.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"I'm home…" Takuto muttered as he stepped through the front door, out of habit. He looked up at the dimly lit, empty living room as he took off his shoes. "Oh… Right…"

He sighed exhaustedly as he took off his coat and hung it up. Placing his bag onto the coffee table, he began unpacking its contents. Placing the empty lunchbox into the sink, returning his laptop to its usual place, slipping his new documents into their required folders. After it was finally empty, he grabbed his phone and carried it into his bedroom. A tired yawn left his mouth as he quietly entered his room, not wanting to wake Rumi. He froze. An unexpected sight greeted him. Rumi and Ren curled up together in his bed, Ren snuggled up against Rumi's chest while her hand rested protectively on the child's back.

A lovestruck chuckle left Takuto's mouth as he took in every last detail of the adorable sight. The father tiptoed around the bed, making his way over to his bedside table to plug his phone into charge. Another adorable sight greeted him. A small page with Ren's shaky handwriting on it.

_'Welcome home, Daddy!_

_I hope you had a good day at work!_

_I love you!'_

Takuto had to place his hand over his mouth to hold back his adoring snicker. Why did his son have to be so goddamn cute?! He wasn't sure if his heart could handle that. He quickly plugged in his phone before wandering over to his chest of drawers and pulling out his pyjamas. Taking off his glasses and placing them carefully onto the bedside table, Takuto began changing into his pyjamas. He decided to just leave his clothes on the floor for the time being; he was far too tired to carry them to the laundry basket… He just wanted to sleep… He'd sort them out when he woke up.

He slowly pulled the duvet open and slotted himself into bed, carefully shuffling into a comfortable position so as to not wake the others from their peaceful slumber. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he could finally rest his aching body. Closing his eyes, Takuto let his body sink into the soft mattress. However, as he closed his eyes, Ren fidgeted in his sleep. The small boy's hand planted itself on top of Takuto's face and his foot slammed into Rumi's stomach.

"Oh!"

"Oof!"

Rumi blinked with blurry eyes as the sudden impact woke her. A smile appeared on her face the moment she saw Takuto.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She whispered lovingly.

"Sorry for waking you." He apologised as he carefully readjusted his sleeping son's limbs. Rumi chuckled softly.

"It wasn't you. It was him."

Ren grumbled quietly in his sleep, rolling onto his side and sighing.

"Was everything okay? Why is he in here?"

"He just had a nightmare, that's all. It didn't take long for him to fall back asleep."

"That's good…" Takuto let out a relieved sigh before smiling softly at Rumi. "I missed you."

Rumi laughed quietly under her breath.

"How cheesy are you? ...But I missed you too." She giggled. Takuto carefully leaned over and gave her a sweet peck on the lips. As the two smiled at each other, Ren stretched in his sleep.

"Mm… Nooo, Daddy… Don't transform like that… You'll scare the kitties…" The raven haired boy muttered groggily. The two adults had to try their hardest not to burst out laughing.

"W-What on earth is he dreaming about?" Takuto pondered in amusement.

"Who knows? He seems happy, though." Rumi giggled back.

"Yeah…" Takuto sighed happily as he carefully readjusted Ren's position again. The small boy shifted himself, snuggling up against his father's torso. Rumi carefully repositioned herself as well, spooning the child protectively as he nuzzled his head into Takuto's chest with a contented smile. The father couldn't help but place a small kiss onto his son's forehead as the three of them snuggled up together.

"Sweet dreams…"


End file.
